Love Letters From a Ghost
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Sesshomaru was recruited for a war. The only way for him to keep in touch with his mate and children is through letters. A month before he was supposed to go home he went MIA.Kagome hears and thinking him dead is shocked when she keeps getting his letters
1. A Letter

**Hey! New story hope you enjoy!**

_Dear Kagome,_

_I shall be home soon. The war is ending we are winning in a month time I shall be home and this war over, and I shall return home for you and our pups. I know I haven't written in awhile, but fear not my love I haven't forgotten you. I think of you every second of every day just waiting for the month to end so I may return to you. I must go now. Tell Maru and Amaya that I love them and will see them soon. Until next time my love._

_Yours truly with lots of love,_

_Sesshomaru_

Kagome felt tears of joy leak from her eyes. Her mate and husband was coming home in a month. She had never felt happier. She called out to her pups and told them "Amaya, Maru your father will be home soon. He said he loves you."

"Yay! Daddy's coming home soon!" the pups laughed merrily and started jumping up and down. Kagome smiled at them and said "Go play and I'll start cooking dinner." The pups nodded at their mother and ran off to their play room.

Kagome chuckled once before walking off to the kitchen to start their dinner.

-With the Pups-

When they were almost at the door to their play room Amaya slowed to a walk. Maru noticing his younger sister's thoughtful look walked up to her and said. "What's wrong Amaya?" She looked up and said "Nothing I was just wondering what our daddy is like."

Maru looked confused and then he remembered that Amaya wasn't born until a few months after his father was recruited. "He was great." Maru said softly. He felt bad for Amaya. He would never know what it's like to not know who your father is.

She must have loads of questions and he was determined to answer them to the best of his ability for her. "Come on I'll answer all the questions I can for you!" he told her. Amaya smiled brightly before bouncing into the play room to sit on the small bed and ask him questions.

Maru sat down next to her and said "Okay shoot." Amaya turned towards him and said "What's his name?" "His name was Sesshomaru, and mom says back in the Feudal Era he was Lord of the Western lands." Amaya looked happy and surprised. "Really? Wow."

-In the Kitchen-

Kagome had just finished setting the table when two small little pups came running down the stairs determined to be the first at the table. She smiled to herself at how Maru was looking at Amaya doing her victory dance for winning.

Maru looked just like Sesshomaru while he had Kagome's personality. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead, silky silver hair, pointed ears, golden eyes, markings like the ones Sesshomaru has even the same color, and little claws.

On the other hand Amaya looked just like Kagome only she was like Sesshomaru around people she didn't know, and she had his markings only they were violet and blue like Kagome's eyes. She had Kagome's long silky black hair she even had her purple streaks, she had pointed ears, violet and blue eyes which like Kagome's turned full midnight blue if she was angry, a purple crescent moon, violet and blue markings like Kagome and Sesshomaru, and little black claws that were black and violet at the tips to signify they were poisonous.

Maru had the same poison only his weren't tinted at the tips, so it was a surprise when they let out poison. Kagome saw that Maru was getting ready to pounce on his sister when she said "Maru." and gave him_ the look. _Maru got out of his crouching stance and smiled innocently at his mother before sitting down.

Amaya stopped doing her dance and also sat down. Kagome smiled at them before putting the Cho Mein and dumplings on their plate. She put a little bit on each plate before putting some on her own plate and sitting down.

-After Dinner-

After they put they're plates away Maru and Amaya tried sneaking into the living room, but sadly got caught. "Where do you two think you're going?" Kagome asked them with her eyebrows raised. The two smiled sheepishly before Maru said "To go watch Bleach."

"It's your bed time." The two groaned and said "But mom. Please?" "No." Kagome said looking away because she knew that they were giving her the puppy dog look and if she saw it she would give in.

Maru stepped in front of her with the look on. She turned around fast to be met with Amaya's look. "Oh alright, but only for half an hour." "YESS!" they exclaimed together before running off to go watch their show.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Alright guys. Time for bed." Kagome said stepping in front of the tv to turn it off. "Awww." They both groaned. "Off you go." Kagome said smiling. Kagome walked up stairs with them to tuck them in.

"Goodnight mom." Maru said as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Goodnight honey." Kagome said getting up from Maru's bed to go to Amaya's. "Goodnight Amaya." Kagome said kissing her on the forehead. Kagome was about to stand up when Amaya asked her "Momma when's daddy coming home?" Kagome smiled at her and said "Soon honey. Soon."

"Okay. Night night mommy." "Goodnight baby." Kagome stood up and walked out of the room turning the light off along the way. As she made It down stairs she took out Sesshomaru's letter and reread it.

She smiled to her self and walked to her desk and pulled a paper and pen from a drawer before sitting down to write back to him.

_Dear Sesshomaru,_

_We all miss you so much. Maru and Amaya are growing so fast. I wish you could be here I know you would be proud. I can't wait until you come home. I'm so glad you're not hurt. I wish this war would end now so that I could have you home with me. Maru is looking more and more like you everyday. Amaya is beautiful. Please hurry home to us Sesshomaru. We miss you. I must go now. Goodbye._

_With love your wife and mate,_

_Kagome_

Kagome sighed and put the letter in an envelope before going outside to mail it. She walked back inside after putting it in the mailbox and changed into her nightgown before crawling into bed. Her last thought before sleep overtook her was 'Hurry home to me Sesshomaru.'

**Hey! This is a new story and I have many plans for it! I hope you'll all stick with it and review! Bye and remember REVIEW!**


	2. Missing in Action

**Wow! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! Well, I hope this chapter meets your expectations! :) **

**

* * *

**

Kagome was woken by two pups jumping up and down on her bed chanting, "Wake up mommy! Wake up mommy!"

Kagome smirked and pretended to still be sleeping. When they stopped jumping due to the fact they were out of breath, Kagome pounced.

"Got ya!" She grabbed Maru's leg and pulled him toward her, she started tickling him, and when Amaya squealed and tried to get away, she grabbed her around the waist, and dropped her on the bed.

Kagome continued her tickling assault on the two when the door bell rang. Kagome stopped laughing and said, "Alright, go get dressed guys."

Amaya stood up with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face, "Mommy. I told you, I'm not a guy, I'm a lady!"

Kagome smiled, but before she could reply, Maru said, "Ya right! You're nothing but a sister!"

Amaya growled and pounced on him. She started hitting him with her little fists. "Take it back!"

Maru laughed and rolled over, throwing her off. He pinned her and started tickling her, "Never!" He yelled.

Kagome smiled at the scene before her, but she felt an ache in her chest. _'You're the only one missing Sess.'_

The doorbell rung again and Kagome remembered someone was at the door. She whistled and Maru and Amaya stopped, "Alright guy and girl" She clapped her hands, "Time to get dressed."

The pups groaned and walked slowly to their rooom, "Go! Come on."

"But mo-"

"No butts, go."

Kagome closed the door when they were gone and got dressed. She put on pants and a purple form fitting t-shirt. She put on her shoes, and put her hair up before going downstairs to answer the door.

She smiled, opening the door and said, "Hi!"

Her smile quickly faded when she saw the glum look on the man in front of her. She looked over his shoulder and saw the blue car. Seeing his badge, her eyes welled with tears, she knew what this meant. Sesshomaru had died, or he'd gone MIA.

When the officer took off his hat, her tears escaped. "I'm sorry Mrs. Taisho, but your husband, Sesshomaru Taisho, has went MIA."

"No!" She cried out as she fell. Sango arrived just in time to catch her.

Maru and Amaya ran downstairs, "Mommy!" They yelled in a panic.

Sango pulled up. She saw the blue car, and the officer at the door. "Oh no."

She ran out of the car, and got to the door just in time to catch Kagome.

"Mommy!" Maru and Amaya ran up and hugged their mother.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Taisho." The officer bowed and handed her a folded up flag that he's been carrying. Kagome grabbed it and held it tightly. The officer bowed once more, and walked away.

Sango helped Kagome stand and took her inside. "Maru, can you close the door sweetie?"

"Yes aunt Sango." Maru closed the door before running over to his mother, who Sango had set on the couch.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Sango asked gently.

"No." Kagome shook her head.

"Mommy." Amaya whispered. She ran up to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome grabbed her and Maru and wrapped them in tight hug.

"I got his letter just yesterday." She whispered shaking her head.

Sango, scensing that her friend wanted to be alone, said, "How about I take Maru and Amaya for the day."

Kagome nodded and handed them to her.

"Auntie Sango's gonna take you out for the day, okay?" When they nodded Kagome continued, "Go get ready."

When the pups were done, Sango took them out, leaving Kagome to mourn in peace.

_'How could you Sesshomaru?' _

Kagome brought her knees to her chest and whispered, "You promised we would be together forever."

* * *

**Okay! I know, short, but I'm kinda out of it with this story. This was the best I could do right now. Please review!**


End file.
